


Morning Kisses

by softcyclone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, I dont think the author will ever know how to tag, Lightwood-Bane - Freeform, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Fluff, Malec Mornings, Morning Kisses, Soft Malec, malec kiss, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcyclone/pseuds/softcyclone
Summary: "Do you have to go"





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween <3
> 
> \- Ty

Alec was sat upright in bed, bags under his eyes and no will left in him to get to work today, he rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes."Do you have to go?” Magnus mumbled as he nuzzled further into Alec’s bare chest, his hands wrapped tightly around his husbands waist as his fingers played with the waistband of his boxers, he never wanted to let go. “It’s Saturday morning. Let Izzy take care of it” he desperately wanted Alec to stay, no matter if it meant putting all of New York in danger. He just wanted a single normal morning with his husband, they rarely got chances like this. Most nights, Alec came home stressed and left tired the next morning. Now he was head of the institute it was less demon fighting and more mentally fighting himself to stay awake. They never got to spend quality time together anymore, someone was always making a new demand or giving him more problems to solve.

It was always

_“do this Mr. lightwood”_

_“do that Mr. lightwood”_

He never got a break, not even the slightest bit of praise. No,  _"a job well done, Mr. lightwood”._ He wasn't asking for a party, he just wanted a fucking break. A weekend off, some time alone with Magnus. Just some peace and quiet for once. 

"Please?" Alec looked down at Magnus to find him staring up at him with pleading eyes. "I'll try" Alec ran a hand through Magnus' hair, pushing it off his forehead "No promises" he lent down and kissed Magnus' forehead "You know how Izzy can be" he reached for his phone and shot Izzy a quick text.

_'not coming in today, hope that's alright.'_

"There, now can we get breakfast? I'm starving" he turned his phone off and placed it on the bedside table. He wasn't even going to bother waiting for a reply, he knew it'd be a hard no but Alec didn't care right now, he just wanted a day with his husband. "Oh but you're so warm" Magnus moaned and pulled him further down the bed and under the silk sheets. "Stay a while longer" Magnus lifted his head to get a proper view of his husband. His messy black hair stuck to his forehead, obvious bags under his eyes, a slight frown spread across his plump lips. "Fine" Alec smiled "Come kiss me first" 

Magnus chuckled under his breath and leaned up "But I've got morning breath" their faces only centimeters apart. Alec felt Magnus' hot breath on his lips as he spoke. "We've been married for two years" he raised an eyebrow "You _really_ think I care if you have morning breath" Magnus shook his head "Then shut up and kiss me" and he did.

Magnus filled the space between them, taking Alec's lower lip between his. It was slow and soft. Magnus' hands moved from Alec's waist and up to the space bellow his ears, his thumb caressing Alec's cheek as their lips slightly parted. Alec's hands traveled down as he rubbed small circles into the small of Magnus' back. The two men sifted under the silk sheets, bodies pressed against each-other, wanting to feel the other warmth. There was no lust, only passion and the need for the others affection. It'd been a while since they shared a kiss like this, both of them missed it and only hoped for times like these to happen more often. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: jumponmygrave


End file.
